Totally Twilight
by SailorJupiter001
Summary: Given a mission to discover the cause of disappearances happening in Seattle and Forks, Sam is sent to investigate the disappearances and to live in the wettest town in the state of Washington. What Sam didn't expect was to find more supernatural beings or to fall in love with a mind reading vampire.


**Totally Twilight**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight or Totally Spies.

**Summary**: Given a mission to discover the cause of disappearances happening in Seattle and Forks, Sam is sent to investigate the disappearances and to live in the wettest town in the state of Washington. What Sam didn't expect was to find more supernatural beings or to fall in love with a mind reading vampire.

**A/N:** so this story the totally spies girls they are still in high school. Sam, Clover, Alex and Dean are part of the supernatural world. One of W.O.O.H.P's main purpose is to make sure the supernatural world remains hidden at all costs. **MEANING BELLA IS SO SCREWED. **

**Pairings**: Sam/Edward, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme

**Powers:**

**Sam**

Power augmentation **(**Ability to enhance or weaken the powers of others.**)**

Invulnerability **(**Ability to be immune to one or more forms of physical, mental, and spiritual damage and influence.**)**

Super human agility **(**Ability to react faster than a normal human and to possess greater flexibility and with higher/farther jumping capacity.**)**

Superhuman mentality **(**Ability to have intelligence quotient far above that of a genius level. This ability can be so evolved that its user can gain psychic abilities **(**psychokinesis, telepathy, etc.**) **and resist both mind control and other psionic attacks.**)**

Mind control **(**The ability to alter the perceptions of others, and general ability to control the actions of others with the mind.**)**

* * *

**~Forks High School~**

Like any other day at Forks High School with students waiting by their cars and their friends with them enjoying some music except for two groups the Cullen's with Swan and Stanley's group listening to Jessica's latest gossip.

"Hey guys, did you hear about the new student we're getting?" asked a smug looking Jessica.

"Really?" asked an eager looking Mike.

"Where did you hear that Jessica?" asked Lauren with a sneer.

"I heard a couple of Teacher's talking about it" replied Jessica smugly.

"Do you know the new kids' name?" asked Angela with a curious look in her eyes.

"No, just that he will be here in a month" answered Jessica.

"I can't wait" said Jessica to her friends before walking towards the school entrance.

* * *

**~The Cullen's~**

"So we are getting a new student?" Edward asked Alice hoping that she saw something about it.

"I can't see anything" said Alice with a hint of worry.

"What do you mean Alice?" asked Bella tightening her hold on Edwards arm.

"It means that something or someone is blocking her" explained Rosalie as if she was talking to a five year old.

Blushing in embarrassment, Bella hoped that the new student turned out to be a vampire so that he could change her into one and then she could then be beautiful, powerful and never have to worry about getting old and putting Rosalie in her place.

It was a good thing that Edward couldn't read her mind because he would be shocked and disgusted by what was going through it. Hearing Jasper question Alice brought Bella's focus back to Alice's lack of vision.

"What should we do?" asked Jasper with defense tactics going through his mind.

"I don't know" Alice answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"For now nothing but we'll talk to Carlisle about this when we get home" said Edward while looking at his siblings and Bella.

"Come on, let's get to class" said Emmett just as the bell rang.

And with that said the Cullen siblings plus Swan headed to class for another boring day of high school.

* * *

Entering their first class of the day Edward and Bella walked in holding hands towards their seats and sat down waiting for the teacher to begin his lesson.

"Alright class let's begin" said Mr. Johnson bringing everybody's attention toward himself.

And with that both Bella and Edward put the news of what Alice told them in the parking lot to the back of their minds.

* * *

**~ After School ~ **

Exiting the school both Edward and Bella walked towards his Volvo to wait for the rest of his siblings. Seeing that they were going to be a while, Edward and Bella leaned against his Volvo well more like Bella leaned against Edward himself.

"Edward what do you think is going to happen when the new kid gets here?" Bella asked.

"I don't know but when he finally does get here, we'll keep an eye on him" finished answering Edward just as his siblings arrived.

"Let's go home" said Alice as she was getting into Edward's car with Jasper right behind her.

Leaving the school's parking lot the Cullen's have a lot going through their minds about if the new kid was human?, would their secret be exposed?, will he be a threat?, would they have to kill him?.

* * *

**~ The Cullen House ~**

Arriving home the Cullen children plus Bella made their way inside. Quickly waking inside, they greeted Esme with tense smiles.

"What's wrong?" asked Esme upon noticing their stiff posture.

"There's a new student coming to Forks High School" said Jasper.

"And? What's wrong with that?" asked Esme with confusion.

"That's just it, I can't see him at all" explained Alice with a bit of worry.

"Oh" was Esme's only reply.

"Let's not worry about it now, we'll talk more about this when Carlisle gets home" said Esme with a worried frown.

And with that everyone except Emmett and Esme left the living room to head their rooms.

* * *

**~ Two Hours Later ~**

Hearing Carlisle arrive home had some of the Cullen's plus Bella rushing into the living room to speak to him about Alice's trouble with seeing the new kid.

Entering the house, Carlisle saw his family with Bella waiting for him in the living room. Noticing their tense postures he began to worry.

"What's wrong? Did something happen with Bella again?" asked Carlisle with worry not noticing Bella flush with embarrassment at his last comment.

"No, nothing happened with Bella this time. The school is getting a new student, and I can't see him at all in my visions" explained Alice with a frown.

"That's a bit worrying" asked Carlisle with a small frown.

"What should we do Carlisle?" asked a worried Rosalie.

"For now we do nothing" said Carlisle.

"Why not?" asked an angry Bella.

"There's nothing we can do so we'll just have to wait until he gets here and when he does keep an eye on him" said Carlisle with patients while calming down his tense family and Bella.

* * *

**~ One Month Later ~**

A month had past and the whole school learned that they were getting another new student that would be arriving today and they were all eagerly waiting for him to arrive.

That was when he entered, a slick white car drove into the parking lot catching the attention of every human, as well as vampire, and all eyes landed on the grandness of the vehicle. It was a Lexani Cadillac and it shone quite nicely under the almost nonexistent sunlight. He parked in the furthest corner of the parking lot keeping their distance from every one that stared.

Then she stepped out of the car and everybody was surprised that he was a she. She was breathtakingly gorgeous. She had a slim frame with curves in all the right places that showed underneath her clothes.

She was and she had the most gorgeous emerald eyes that seemed to stand out beneath the perfect frame of eye lashes and creamy pale skin. She wore no expression but deep within her hues laid disinterest at the stares she received.

Locking the car door she made her way through the students to head to the building where the office is located.

* * *

Entering the Office Sam made her way towards the secretary and waited till she was noticed. Looking around Sam noticed that there were papers everywhere. Clearing her throat Sam waited impatiently till the secretary finally noticed her standing there.

"Oh, hello how may I help you?" asked Ms. Neil addressing Sam when she finally looked up.

"Hi my name is Samantha Simpson I'm the new student" explained Sam after introducing herself.

"Oh, yes here is your schedule and a map of the school and also have your teachers sign this slip and return it after school" said Mrs. Holt after handing Sam some forms.

Looking out the window Sam noticed that the rest of the student population was still staring and it was starting to really creep her out much to her disgust.

Taking a deep breathe to calm her nerves she was suddenly hit with the thought of leaving and never coming back but knowing that she had a mission to do, but gathering her courage Sam thought that these people couldn't be worse than the criminals that she deals with on a daily basis so she had nothing to fear.

Coming back outside she was met with even more stares and from what she could see the lust from the male population of students, and she did not like it one bit.

Looking down at her schedule she saw that she has history first, followed by math, English and then lunch and after that she had Art, and then gym with biology as her last class.

* * *

**Please Review.**


End file.
